Anonymous
by ZollyandZevie
Summary: Before Nick Poulios and Josie Dunning were a couple. Nick told everyone he was going to college in L.A. when really he was on tour? How will people react to finding out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my new story i've been working on for a few months now! I hope you like it! I'll try to update as soon as possible because I have like 7 chapters done :P I thought of this while I was in Social Studies and I randomely started writing this and it just went from there :) I also am going to cancel my other story (Zander & Stevie love story) because I don't know where it's going and in order to update my ABC for HTR fanfic, you guys have to give me some ideas haha. Anyway, Hope you enjoy this new idea I had 3 ~Brookie Cookie

{Josie's POV}

*Online Chat*

_JDunning: Hey Nick!_

_NPoulios: Hey! What's up?_

_JDunning: Working on my math project, still. -_-_

_NPoulios: Oh, that sucks. Ever win those tix to MS?_

_JDunning: Har har, no. Some girl named Cierra won them._

_NPoulios: Oh, well I hope you win them next time!_

_JDunning: Thanks lol. Well, I gtg and get started on this project. Talk to you tomorrow? Hope to see you soon!_

_NPoulios: Ok, definitely chat tomorrow._

_-JDunning is offline-_

I walked over to my not even started math project. Normally I get distracted from talking to Nick and checking my email and all the usual stuff. He's a really nice guy I met in school, but he graduated and moved to L.A. But he still comes and visits every few months. I haven's seen him in like two months. But I hope to see him soon!

{Nick's POV}

I closed my laptop after talking to my old friend Josie from New Jersey. Lately she's been trying to win tickets to Max Schneider, my best friend I'm currently on tour with. But none of my friend know I am because I go by my nickname "Nick Spicy Brown". And if any of them go to one of Max's concerts, they don't really notice me since I got a haircut.

"Nick Spicy Brown!" Max called for me so we could start soundcheck at Busch Gardens.

"I'm coming!" I responded as I ran out and tackled him playfully. He laughed and we began soundcheck. Today we are playing at Busch Gardens in Virginia. As normal we open up for Victoria, she does a few songs, then Max goes out on her set and they do the Bruno Mars Medley, and then Victoria finishes up. Althought sometimes Max has to do Not So Different At All if she's running a little late on like wardrobe change or something like that.

Max always puts on a good show. Sometimes he just talks while singing, gives all instruments a solo, does splits (ouuuch), or just jumps around and lets all of his energy out. But whatever he does, he's always got all fo the bands fangirls screaming their heads off. We're lucky we have we have ear plugs, or else we'd be deaf.

{Josie's POV}

I finally finished my math project! So I went on my laptop and checked my email. iTunes, Popstar, , Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, blah blah blah. I continued to scroll through my email. Nothing looked interesting so I clicked on the email from Popstar. I read the email and my jaw literally dropped.

"I won tickets to Max Schneider Live this Friday at Webster Hall!" I shouted. Then my 13 year old sister Mallory came in my room.

"How many tickets?" She asked curiously.

"3! Why?" I asked suspicously.

"Great! So you, Ramona, and I can go!" She stated. I was shocked how she thought she could just tag along that easy.

"What will you do for me if I let you go?" I asked.

"I'll buy you two of everything at the merchandise stand for you and Ramona." She said trying to make a deal.

"Deal," I said shaking her hand, "the tickets will be here tomorrow." I explained. She nodded and left my room. Anyway, I grabbed my laptop and logged onto Skype. Then something popped up in the corner of my screen.

-_NPoulios is online-_

I couldn't wait to tell him the news!

{Nick's POV}

We just got done with soundcheck. We sounded AWESOME! The show is in a few hours so the band and I are walking around Busch Gardens and going on the rides. Although I'm on skype as well. And turns out Josie is online. Then she messaged me.

*Online Chat*

_JDunning: Hey hey!_

_NPoulios: Heey_

_JDunning: Guess what!?_

_NPoulios: A+ on your math project?_

_JDunning: Yes! Annd... I won tix to see MS!_

_NPoulios: Ohh cool! What show?_

_JDunning: Webster Hall on Friday._

_NPoulios: Sweet! Well I gtg, I'm with my friends._

_JDunning: Ok!_

_-NPoulios is offline-_

Well this isn't good. Webster Hall, NY is out next show! She'll recognize me in an instant! Then everyone will know! Or she'll get mad at me for not telling her. She even thinks I deleted my twitter, but I changed my username so no knew it was me. Either way this is going to be a disaster!

A/N: So how was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Give me anything! And sorry for spelling mistakes, my computer took autocorrect off because I have to use wordpad. It's so stupid. But anyway, I hoep you like the idea of this story so review, favorite, et.c Or just block me, whatever pleases you haha. Anyway, update will probably be whenever I get my first few reviews? :) ~Brookie Cookie


	2. Chapter 2

Soo I got my friend Gabby begging me to update tonight so I won't leave her with a cliff hanger but she doesn't realize cliff hangers are my thing so, I'm trying to please her lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) ~Brookie Cookie

{Nick's POV}

Everyone is getting ready for the show backstage. Karp is jumping up and down with his guitar **(A/N: Tour Update #6 anyone?)**, Beau is jumping around like a complete freak, Max is getting his earplugs connected, Durston is keeking (as normal), Matty Fresh is sitting down and eating a banana, and I'm just making stupid faces in Durston's keek (why not?). This is what we do before pretty much any show. Then after we have a meet and greet. Anyway, we're going on in 5 minutes! So John Llyod Taylor gave us an awesome speech and then we went on.

*After the show*

The show was so awesome! Turns out Victoria didn't need Max to perform Not So Different At All, just the Bruno Mars Medley. So he got to stay on the bus longer and play FIFA with me. Anyway, we are currently at the meet and greet and then I spot someone I thought I would never spot. Someone who would also recognize me at any time, any where. One of my old best friends from Jersey, Jamie Rauch. I literally hid behind Durston and he just looked at me weird.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Durston asked me.

"Just don't move, NJ Alert." I explained. He nodded. But then some fangirl came up to me.

"Hi! Can I have a picture!?" She aksed me so excitededly. I nodded and then she pulled me from behind Durston and took a picture. Then there formed a line for pictures with me (Well after they got a picture with Max).

{Jamie's POV}

After my friend and I got a picture with Max, we saw another line forming. So my firned and I got into the line. We got towards the front and we saw girls coming out of the line, fangirling after they got their picture taken. So we thought this must be good. When we got into the front of the line, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Nick Poulios!?" I said. He just had a shocked look on his face.

"Uhhhh, hey Jamie..." He said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm kind of on tour with Max, as his keys player." He said. I was so shocked. I thought he was in college in California.

"What happened to college?" I asked him.

"I haven't gone yet, I left for tour like almost a month after I graduated." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? How did you keep it a secret?" I asked him.

"Well, I didn't want my New Jersey friends requesting tickets and I got a nickname and a haircut, and changed my twitter." He explained. I was so amazed by this for some reason.

"What nickname? And nice haircut." I said.

"Nick Spicy Brown and thanks." He said, showing me his hands that said 'SPICY' on them and then fixed his hair.

"That's a weird nickname." I stated. He nodded.

"Well I got to go backstage with Beau, we play with Victoria's giant inflatable beach balls! **(A/N: Durston's keek anyone?)**" He said and I laughed.

"You are such a child and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the legendary 'Nick Spicy Brown' is Nick Poulios." I said. He thanked me and ran backstage. I saw him get hit with a beach ball and throw it back. I laughed and walked back to my car. And drove back to New Jersey with my friend.

A/N: Dun dun dun. One New Jersey friend has found out! Btw the name Jamie Rauch is someone I found on Nick's facebook in his friends so whatever lol. I couldn't think of a name so I went stalker. (I am known as the Queen of Rare Pics and that obviously takes stalking xD). Anyway, like? dislike? hate? love? neutral? Whatever word you'd like to use. But review if you'd like or just pass along. ~Brookie Cookie


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! :) So i'm not going to get to update as much considering i'm just starting my 4th quarter of school and apparently the school wants us to do more writing and just ugh. but i'll try to update as soon as possible! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Also a big shout out to my friends: Gabby, Gil, and Jaimee. They are all so awesome! ~Brookie Cookie

{Nick's POV}

So far i've had one NJ friend find out. But it was Jamie. I can trust her. Anyway, I went on to Skype and saw Josie was online. Then I remembered that she's coming to Webster! I can't have another friend recognizing me! I didn't even want to tell Jamie, but luckily I trusted her enough. But if I know Josie enough, I know she likes honesty (sometimes). And she thinks i'm in college, not on tour. Why didn't I just go to the California Institute of Arts when I should have gone and not take a break for tour!? Ugh, life is so complicated.

{Josie's POV}

The concert is tomorrow and I'm so excited! I've already got Ramona and I's outfits picked out. While I was listening to music and doing my homework, my phone lit up. It was a text from Ramona. She sent me a text saying to look up '12 Days in Paris'. Apparently it's Max's bass players old band. She also told me he sings. Sounds cool! So I went on youtube and looked up '12 Days in Paris'. It popped up with a song called Be My Queen. I clicked on it and he sounded awesome! Turns out his name is Daniel Durston. Then I saw a website on "Max & The Babes". Apparently that's what Max calls his bands and him. So I clicked the link and went into the section where it introduces all of the band. It said:

_"Max & The Babes consists of 6 members. Max Schneider (vocals & ukulele), Daniel Durston (bass), Daniel Karp (guitar), Beau Evans (drums), Nick Spicy Brown (keybaord), and Matty Fresh (songwriter)."_

It described each member and they all seemed pretty funny to me. I went into the picture section and clicked on slideshow. First it showed me a pic of Max on some guys shoulders who was dressed as a cow. Next, it showed me a picture of Beau who was riding a wheelchair in what looks like an airport. Then, there was a picture of Daniel K. who was impersonating Max and he did a pretty good job in my opinion. Then it showed me a picture of Daniel D. at soundcheck with his tongue out, I'm guessing he was thirsty. Anyway, next it showed me a picture of Matty Fresh who was holding all of the bands supplies while they were on rides, his facial expression was hilarious. Then it showed me a picture of... Nick Poulios!? But it was labeled 'Nick Spicy Brown'. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. But right after it went to picture of all of 'Max & The Babes' with Victoria Justice. And Nick was there!

After a link popped up with Durston's keek account. I clicked on the link and looked through his keeks. There was many including: Beau walking a wooden duck, Karp hacking into Beau's computer, and more! Then I saw one of Nick singing the Spice Girls on the tour bus.

So he really is on tour? I thought he was in college in L.A.! Wait! This means I'll see him tomorrow at Webster! He's going to have some explaining to do!

A/N: Uh oh... Josie found out! What's going to happen next? Post in the comments on what you think will happen next, I will also answer to your reviews and I'm going to start giving shoutouts every now and then to those who deserve it :) Anyway, Favorite, Review, Add Me, Hate Me, do whatever you would like to. Hope you enjoyed! ~Brookie Cookie


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! :) So i'm not in the best mood but i'll update anyway lol. Anyways, I just hit over 830 followers on twitter! Yay me haha. So follow me if you want to ( BrookeALash123). Also next month i'm going to be gone for a week on an American Heritage Tour (Where I go and tour around Philadelphia, Gettsyburg, and Washington D.C. with a group of people). Anyway, review and I'm answering reviews now! :) ~ Brookie Cookie

ArianandXaia: Haha love that xD (Ikr!? I mean get your act together people!)

{Josie's POV}

It was day of the concert and Ramona, Mallory, and I were in NY. We were staying at the Westin Hotel. We are currently in our hotel room getting ready. Mallory got ahead of schedule and already went to Webster Hall and bought us our merchandise. So we were all wearing skinny jeans, boots, MS shirt, and jewerly. I went back to thinking about Nick, I never had the chance to tell Ramona.

"Josie, you look worried, whatcha thinking about?" Ramona asked me. She always knew when I was thinking about something and that's what I loved about her.

"Well, do you remember that old senior Nick Poulios?" I asked her.

"Muscle jock? Hot musician? Cute football player?" She asked throwing out random answers.

"Hot musician." I said showing her his old pic at graduation.

"Oh yeah! What about him?" She asked.

"Well, I still kept in contact with him through Skype," I said and she nodded, "and I was looking up Max and his band who are called 'The Babes' and I found out that Nick is on tour with Max, playing keyboard for him." I explained.

"Well that's great for him!" She said.

"I know but he's been telling me he's in college, and he doesn't know that I know he's on tour." I said.

"Well I can imagine why he didn't tell anyone, if he did he would have everyone asking for tickets." She said. She had a good point though.

"True, I guess I never thought about it that way." I said.

"Wait, isn't Nick Poulios the guy you had a crush on back when he was still in school?" She asked me.

"U-h-hh no?" I lied. She knew I was lying though. Then she looked at something online, grabbed a black marker, and told me to give her my hands.

"Why do you want to draw on my hands?" I asked her.

"Well, it says online that all of his fans write 'SPI' on one hand and 'CY' on the other to spell out his nickname." She explained.

"So?" I asked.

"So, he is your old crush so you'll surprise him and show him your proud of him!" She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

{Nick's POV}

So Max, Karp, Beau, and I are walking down the streets of NY, while Durston and Matty are out somewhere eating. Probably Steak N' Shake. Anyway, Max and Karp are doing the spin move while Beau and i are just walking until we join in on the fun. I don't know how they came up with this but it's hilarious! After all the spin moving we went back to just walking normally.

"So are you guys ready for Webster!?" Max asked all excitedly.

"Yes but this time catch my drum stick when I throw it to you during the end of Everyday." Beau said making us all remember when Max missed the drum stick that Beau threw to him in Busch Gardens.

"If you throw it better, I will." Max said smirking. Beau just laughed.

"Anyway, when do we have soundcheck?" Karp asked.

"No for another 4 hours." Max stated.

"Great, then lets go have some fun!" Karp said as he ran down the street and spin moved people. He was the pro spin mover.

{Josie's POV}

There's only 4 hours left till the concert! Well, 1 hour for soundcheck. Anyway, i'm so nervous! But then I wondered something. So you know Nick and I talk on Skype, right? Well why did I never ask for his number or to video chat? Why must I be so shy!? I went on to Skype and saw that Nick was online. So maybe I can ask for his number now! Video chat will have to wait.

*Online Chat*

_JDunning: Heyy_

_NPoulios: Heyy, what are you doing online? Don't you have a concert to get ready for?_

_JDunning: Already done getting ready. Anyway, I was wondering if you had a cell phone?_

_NPoulios: Who doesn't?_

_JDunning: True, well homeless people. Anyway, why have we not given each other our numbers?_

_NPoulios: Because we never asked each toher? Haha_

_JDunning: Oh haha, well want to exchange numbers?_

_NPoulios: Well I would but... uhhh... my mom says I can't exchange numbers over chat!_

_JDunning: Oh, well that sucks. Maybe we will when you come to visit NJ again! :) And next time you come, i'm giving you a haircut haha._

_NPoulios: Haha yes! And you're not touching my hair! I like it the way it is!_

_JDunning: Haha anyway, I gtg! Going to walk around Webster!_

_NPoulios: Okay! and cool!_

_-JDunning is offline-_

{Nick's POV}

Well now I can't explore Webster Hall, or Josie might see me! She jsut asked for my number but when people get my number it links to my twitter, so I couldn't. Also, she would probably text me during the concert and wonder why i'm not answering. So Durston is just keeking about Webster. So i'm going to try and out keek him!

*After keeking*

Apparently Durston doesn't want to be out keeked, so he just went outside. He mentioned Max, which is funny because Max didn't even try to out keek him. He really wants to win this keek battle. We call him the "Keek King". So i'll let him have this one. So I didn't keek again. He seemed pretty happy about it. But he soon forgot about it. Anyway, its been 4 hours so we are at soundcheck and we can hear the fans outside. They are going insane! I seriously doubt Josie is one of those major fangirls though. But you never know! I really hope she isn't mad at me though.

"Spicy! I found a way that Josie won't find out it's you!" Beau said running up to me.

"Really!? How!?" I shouted questioning with curiousity.

"Well we can put your cape around your keyboard and you, instead of on your keyboard." Beau explained.

"Sounds good!" I said Now Josie won't recognize me! This made my day much better!

A/N: So how'd you like it? dislike? hate? love? Whatever synonym or antonym pleases you lol. Anyway, I'll try to find the time to update and just review if you'd like to. So bye! :) ~Brookie Cookie


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hellooo :) So I'll get to update more when i get the computer. Only reason I get to update now is because I told my mom it was for school. Lol. Anyway, progress reports are coming soon! Also I'm going to be offline from May 19-24th. I'm going on AHT haha (American Heritage Tour). So i'll be in Philadelphia, Washington D.C., and Gettysburg. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

{Nick's POV}

It's 5 minutes until show time! So Beau put the cape around me and my keyboard. It looks like this plan is going to work! Anyway, our set list is: Someday, From Where I Stand, Everyday, Call Me Maybe, Teenage Dream, Baby Medley, and Hands Up. We have a longer set list since Victoria isn't in this show, only us. If she was then our set list would be much shorter.

"1. 2. 3. SPICY!" All of us cheered as we went onto the stage. Max then announced what song we were playing and then we started. It's really hard to hear the other instruments through the cape though. But I can't take out my ear plugs or it'll make it worst. Luckily we finished the song and then Beau and Karp came over to me.

"Dude, can you even hear in that thing?" Karp asked.

"Not very well." I said.

"Man, we've got to take this thing off!" Beau said.

"We can't or Josie will recognize me!" I said.

"Would you rather mess up the concert or have a friend recognize you?" Karp asked.

"Don't we have any other ways she won't recognize me? Like a mask and hat?" I asked. Then Beau remembered something and got a Victoria Justice hoodie he had. He then cut out holes for the eyes in the hood. Then he put it on me backwards so the hood would cover my face.

"Perfect!" I said. We took my cape off and put it under my keyboard. We then played the rest of the set list and had a meet and greet. I don't even think Josie recognized me! I'm currently just walking around Webster with no disguise (finally!), playing on my phone. Eventually Max joined me while walking. Since we had nothing to do, we played with our instruments. Max was tuning his ukulele while I was playing random keys on my keyboard.

{Josie's POV}

The concert was awesome! But I noticed that Nick was like hiding? I don't know why though! Anyway, Ramona decided to buy backstage passes but with her own money. So we are just walking around Webster. Then we saw a drum set on one side of this wall and a keyboard next to it. On the other side was a few amps, two guitars (normal and bass) and a microphone with a jacket on top of it.

Did I ever mention that Mallory plays a little bit of the keyboard? Guess not. But being herself she goes over to the keyboard and looks for a stool to step on so she's tall enough to reach the keys.

"Mallory! That's not yours! So leave it alone!" i told her.

"Why not!? No ones here!" She said as she was trying to look for something to step on.

"You don't know that! Somebody could be just down the hall." I said.

"Well it's just a keyboard, I'm sure they won't mind!" Mallory said. I just sighed. Then she found something to step on. She stepped on a small stool and attempted to play the keyboard. I then heard foot steps. I grabbed my sister and we hid behind the wall. I then saw Nick Poulios walk over to his keyboard, no disguise this time. I guess this is my chance to see him! Ramona was nudging me but I was WAY too nervous to go out on the spot like this.

{Ramona's POV}

Josie was obviously too shy to go out and talk to Nick or even let him see her. So instead, while she was hiding behind the wall, I walked over to Nick because I'm not the nervous type. But I'll get her out eventually.

"Hey Nick!" I said like I never knew he was on tour.

"Hey Ramona! Uhh what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Got backstage passes, what about you?" I asked as I showed him my backstage pass. He told me about being on tour and I was so surprised he actually told me the truth.

"Uhh yeah, I've got to go because Beau and I were planning on taking a pic together. It'll be on Instagram soon!" He said and left. I just waved goodbye. Then I started thinking. So his nickname is Nick Spicy Brown, right? Well I saw a twitter and Instagram account with that name. Maybe that's him! I immediatly followed both of the accounts and saw a BUNCH of pictures and tweets. I can't believe I didn't guess this!

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. It's sort of just a filler in. But I hope the next chapter is interesting (I can't remember what happens xD I'll have to read it.) But also I made a lot of keeks yesterday and it was kind of funny. But anyway, rate, review, favorite, unfavorite, unreview, unrate. Do what you please. Follow me on twitter or unfollow me if you kind me annoying BrookeALash123.


End file.
